Hardcore Country
by hardycest
Summary: Sequel to Secret Signals  A few years have passed since Matt and Jeff shared a first kiss, but keeping it hidden from the fans comes at a cost. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

1

A few years have passed; Jeff and Matt have still kept their relationship down low. No one knew that they make out in their hotel room. No one knew that they are secret lovers. Things haven't changed between Matt and Jeff; but there were changes in the company they were working for. Changes no one would expect. New superstars were being signed to the roster. One in particular was a young man by the name of Max Buck. He too had a brother coming into TNA with him.

Max was just walking into the arena with his brother following behind him. He then began to make his way to the locker room they were told to go to when they signed on. While they were walking back to the locker room; Max was looking around the arena; to see where everything was. That's when his eyes spotted a man who was older than he was; approximately by eleven years. He saw that they almost looked alike. He then noticed another person behind him; only a few years younger than the older man. He too looked somewhat like his own younger brother. His eyes seemed to find something up with the two older men that were just wondering the halls.

Just as his mind was beginning to think; he was snapped out of it by his baby brother. "Hey Max, we're going in here." Jeremy then tugged at his brother's shirt; seeing that Max was walking past their locker room.

Hearing Jeremy speak; Max came to a halt and turned around. "Sorry bro, I was looking at something," Max spoke as he heard his name being called. He then took one last look at the two men that were then starting jokes; before he finally turned and went into the locker room. Just before he shut the door; he managed to hear the two speak about something.

Then Max and Jeremy began to get dressed for their first match. It was going to be against Beer Money that night. This was their match to see how well they were going to do; to see if it was their right to earn a contract with TNA. If they didn't do well; their TNA contract will go up in smoke.

Matt and Jeff were sitting in their locker room. They were preparing for a tag match later with Ink Inc. Shannon was both their best friend; and knew that this was just a regular match. They had a while before heading out to their match. Jeff of course was a nervous wreck. Jeff on the other hand; was all ready for this match.

Tilting his head; Jeff looked at his big brother; then parted his lips to speak, "Bubba, what's the matter?" He then walked over to his big brother; looking all cute. "Are you relaxed? You do know that this is just a match bubba?"

Matt looked at his baby brother; he was starting to sense that Jeff knew something was up with him. He wanted to not say anything; but knew his baby brother would try and get him to confess that something was bugging him and what it would be. His palms began to sweat and he felt his heart racing. "I'm fine Jeffro," Matt lied.

Shaking his head; Jeff looked at his big brother. "I know something is wrong bubba. I can see it; and I can feel it. Please tell me what is going on in your head?"

Sighing a little; Matt knew that Jeff would get it out of him; even if he didn't want him to. He hated when he had to admit he was the weaker brother. That is one thing he never wanted to do. Taking a deep breath; he then spoke, "Jeff, I'm scared."

Tilting his head again; Jeff stepped closer to Matt. "You scared? Of what bubba?" Jeff wondered as usual.

Sighing a little, Matt looked at Jeff and touched his face softly. "Isn't everyone scared of something? I mean I am scared of loosing you; who knows; this match could turn out to me telling the world the truth; then they could make it to where if we loose; I have to leave you."

"Matt! You know darn well as I that no one or nothing will ever break us up." Jeff then got even closer to his big brother. "You know that I will always love you. You have completed me in so many ways," as Jeff spoke; he saw that Matt was still not relieved. "Guess I have to make you happy then." He smirked as he then got up and went to over where the radio was. He reached towards it and put on a song.

Matt of course had no idea what was going on. He tilted his head; watching his baby brother and the love of his life. He then heard a song begin to play. Right then; he knew who it was; but what was his baby brother doing? Matt continued to watch his baby brother as he turned away from the radio.

While the song was playing; Jeff began to dance to the song. He didn't have the whole cowboy outfit. As the song began playing; Jeff then began to strip himself of the clothes he was wearing. His hair was pushed back out of his face; he continued to dance along with the song. Then he began to strip himself from the clothes that sat on his body. He finally got down to just his thong.

As Matt was sitting there; watching his baby brother do the strip dance; he began to drool a little. How he loved to see his baby brother naked in front of him; even if it was with a thong on and only a thong on. When Jeff teased Matt with shaking his ass, Matt wanted to slap his ass.

"Oh come on Matty, slap my ass, or I'll keep teasing you," Jeff spoke seeing that Matt was having a hard time trying not to slap his ass.

Hearing that come from his baby brother; Matt raised his hand and hit it hard across his baby brother's ass. A smirk then rose on his face. "Oh baby; you sure know how to make me feel better." He then pulled his baby brother down and kissed his lips deeply.

Jeff laughed a little as he was waiting for Matt to slap his ass. When he felt his big brother's hand come across his butt; his hand went back there; rubbing it because it stung. He then felt himself being pulled down in his big brother's arms. Then he felt Matt press his lips up against Jeff's. He then continued to kiss his big brother when he felt his lips press up against Matt's.

As they were kissing; Max buck happened to walk past their locker room again. He forgot something from his car. That's when he leaned up against the door of the locker room where Jeff and Matt were. He was careful not to make too much noise so the brothers in the locker room wouldn't hear him. He cocked his brow a little as he thought he heard some type of kissing noises. While he was standing there; he heard slaps; thinking that one of the brothers got mad. That was until he heard one of the brothers begin to moan in what sounded like pleasure to him. He didn't know what to think; he was new along with his brother Jeremy. To him; this was all nasty; something that shouldn't be shown or heard around TNA.

After hearing what was going on behind the door; Max then stepped away from the door before anyone would begin to wonder what was going on. He then headed back out to the car; with a smile on his face. He tried to keep an innocent look on his face. Lucky no one was around to tell the difference.

Making it to the car; Max opened the trunk and pulled out his bag. He wondered why he forgot it; probably thought that his brother picked it up with his own bag. Walking back into the stadium; Max then headed in the direction of their locker room. As he was coming back; he saw two guys he's seen on TV; but not face to face yet. He saw them knock on the locker room door of where he was listening against. The racket that was coming from that locker room seemed to die down a little. He wondered what was really going on; to him; he had to find out more.

As he walked by the locker room door; Max noticed that it was opened a crack. He tried to listen in on the conversation inside; but unfortunately, Jeremy was coming down the hall to see where his big brother was. "Hey Max, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

When Max heard his baby brother speak; he then quickly stepped away from the door of the locker room. "Oh nothing bro; come on. Let's get to our locker room and get ready."

Jeremy wasn't sure if he wanted to believe him or not. He just decided to go with his big brother to the locker room and get ready for the match. When he and Max got there; Jeremy felt himself being pushed into the locker room and the door nearly being slammed shut. "What's going on bro? You're acting like something big is about to happen."

A big smirk grew on Max's face' telling Jeremy that something was up. He then pushed his brother to the back of the locker room. "Something is up; and it is with Matt and Jeff. I was just listening to their locker conversation and they are in love. Not one fan knows; only their best friends do."

As Jeremy was listening to his big brother; he first cocked his brow; not sure what to think. Then as he heard his brother speak more and into a plan; his facial appearance changed. It turned into more of a grin; like he wanted to go along with the plan.

"So now we can make sure the world knows how wrong it is for brothers to be in love," Max spoke. "They haven't told a soul outside their best friends. I wonder how the fans will react. Hey, they may start hating them and liking us more."

Jeremy seemed to like that idea very much. Just thinking of the idea of them getting the fame instead of Matt and Jeff Hardy. It sounded like music to them.


	2. Chapter 2

2/?

After Jeremy and Max had their match and won; they stayed in the ring and Max requested a microphone. The fans didn't know what was going on. Jeremy tried keeping a cool look on his face. He wanted to keep a straight look so no one could tell what was going on until Max parted his lips to speak. "So you guys are fans of Matt and Jeff Hardy, right?" He asked as the fans then began to cheer after they mentioned the Hardys. "Well, I got some news for you guys; right Jeremy?" Max asked looking at his brother.

Jeremy looked over at his brother then nodded as he agreed with him.

Max then continued on what he was going to say. The fans still didn't know what was going on. Just as he began to speak again; he parted his lips, "Well I have some information for you guys. You may never believe it. I was walking back in the locker room area; and I heard something that I thought I would never hear. I heard Matt and Jeff making love to one another. Yes that's right."

Just as Max said that; Jeff and Matt both came running out of the locker room and flew down the ramp and into the ring. Then they started to attack both Jeremy and Max. While that was going on; the reaction from the fans wasn't what they were expecting. They of course were thinking it was all a story line. They couldn't figure out that Jeff and Matt really did have something going on.

When referees and security came running out; Matt and Jeff were held back from Jeremy and Max. Max picked up the microphone and spoke again. "Why don't you tell the fans the truth? I seen the proof and I will not drop it until you two love birds do so."

Jeff looked at his big brother like he knew this time was going to come. Both Matt and Jeff relaxed and stopped fighting the security guards. Then he began to part his lips and spoke. "I don't know what you two heard; but it isn't true," Matt spoke before Jeff could say anything. Something inside him still told him to keep silent. He didn't know what his big brother was doing.

"You see you guys, what you hear back stage, you have no proof. These fans could think that you made it all up."

The fans the applauded to what Matt said. They knew that Max didn't have the proof that he was trying to use on the fans; to try and get them to hate Matt and Jeff; then begin to praise Max and Jeremy.

It worked because Max then sighed; thinking that he had to get some more proof. He had to get something that would completely stun the fans. What would Jeremy and Max have to do to get the fame from the Hardy's? To them; it seemed like it was going to take a lot of work to get them to admit.

"Now for you fans; before you go thinking if I do love Jeff as the way Max says so; I want you to know that I do love him, but just as a brother would." Matt then winked at his brother so Jeff would go along with it; and that he still was in love with him more than a brother."

Jeff just sat in the corner of the ring; feeling like he was a little kid; or at least that he would get heart broken some how. He knew that Matt was standing up for him; but he felt that something was still going to happen. Right now he just wanted to have his big brother hold him and make him feel safe. He knew that right now it wasn't possible for that to happen. He didn't want to have Max prove to the fans that he was right and Matt was wrong. Until Matt and he went back to the locker room; he had to try and keep a straight face.

Matt then rolled out of the ring and waited for his baby brother. He winked at his baby brother to assure him that his heart still held the love for him.

Rolling out of the ring; Jeff then walked back to their locker room just like they would before they admitted their love for one another. He felt his big brother place his arm around him and walked back to the locker room.

When the boys reached the locker rooms; Jeff shut the door behind him and looked at his brother. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He wanted to know the truth; he was kind of feeling speechless. "Matt?" Was the only word that could come out of his mouth.

"Jeff, shh. I still love you. We still have to keep things on the down low until we both are ready. Max thinks that he can do it for us? Well he is in for a hell of a pay back. Do you understand me Jeff?" Matt asked looking at his brother.

"Yeah, I do." Jeff slowly nodded as the thoughts of what just happened went threw his mind. He still didn't know what to do but he trusted his big brother enough to go with what he was saying.

Right now; Matt wanted to hold his baby brother and tell him that everything is okay. But not with knowing that Max and Jeremy snooping around outside the locker room. That could ruin things for both Matt and Jeff. Where they were at; was time for them to keep their true love hidden from everyone else. Yes they have kept it hidden from the fans this long. They were lucky only their friends know about their love.

"Matt?" Jeff asked in a quiet tone of voice.

"Yes bro?"

"Can you please make love to me?" Jeff's eyes looked at his big brother's eyes; they had this sad look in them. Almost like Jeff was going to cry. Tears were forming in his tear ducts and filling his eyes; making them look really shiny.

Matt hated seeing his brother like this; he hated making him wait. He let out a little groan as he then walked over to his baby brother. "What if Max finds a way to get the truth?"

Jeff placed a finger in front of his brother's lips. "I'll take care of Max baby, just fuck me, and make love to me."

Sighing a little; Matt hoped that Jeff knew what he was doing. He slowly walked over to his baby brother and knew he had to do his best at making his tears go away. His arms slowly wrapped around his baby brother; caressing his body softly. He then leaned towards his ear and began to hum something soft. Something that would help relax Jeff a little.

Jeff then smiled a little when he saw his brother look at him. He began to relax in his big brother's arms as he heard Matt hum that quiet tune to him. Then his lips leaned over towards Matt and kissed them softly; then kissed him some more; turning it into a sexual make out session.

Before Matt could stop his baby brother from doing more; he was being pulled into doing more. He felt the love for him being sucked out of him from Jeff's deep kisses against his lips. He then felt his baby brother begin to strip him from his ring gear. Matt couldn't even stop his baby brother.

In a matter of minutes; Matt then had his baby brother stripped from his clothes. He was feeling Jeff up and down his body. How it felt good to feel Jeff's body; Matt then pulled his baby brother up against his own skin. He nearly felt his brother's heartbeat then get in tune with his own.

"You're heart beat is music baby," Matt whispered.

A smile shown on his brothers face as he heard Matt say that. "Kiss me," he whispered back.

With that being said; Matt then pulled his baby brother closer to him; his brown eyes looked deep into Jeff's eyes and his lips then pressed up against his baby brother's lips. His soft lips sunk into Jeff's sweet mouth; he couldn't help but to let his baby brother take over the kissing. He just enjoyed having his baby brother want more and to do it in any way possible.

Matt then began to image his baby brother doing some strong sex; some sex that he has never done before with another man. He decided to go ahead and give it a try; not caring if he would end up giving Max and Jeremy proof that they are indeed dating more than they should be.

"Baby," Matt whispered. "I want you to have the wildest fun you have ever had with me. I don't care if we give those two no good wanna bes proof of anything. They will have to go threw me before they do go and say stuff that the fans aren't ready for."

Hearing that from his big brother's mouth, Jeff didn't know what to do. He never had this much fun with his big brother; let alone any guy in his life. He tilted his head; looking at Matt as he was trying to signal him that he didn't know what to do.

"Go on, do anything," Matt whispered as he then placed Jeff's hand on his own shaft. He then began to move Jeff's hand up and down his shaft; then leaned in; towards his ear. Then Matt began to whisper nothing but love into his ear.

That really began to help Jeff know what to do. He then looked around the locker room for any type of item that could be used as a sex toy. Jeff just knew that Matt wouldn't bring anything kinky along with him. His emerald eyes scanned the locker room; when he then spotted an extension cord in the far off distance. "Stay put baby," Jeff whispered as he got up walking in that direction.

Matt didn't know what his baby brother was up to. He just did as he was told and stayed put. He did tilt his head as he was watching his naked brother walk over to the extension cord and grab it. What he didn't see; was that Jeff also picked up some duck tape.

Jeff then made his way back to where his big brother was. He sat down the extension cord and held up the duck tape. That's when he then began to pull off strips, tearing each one with his teeth. When he ripped off some strips, he pointed to his big brother's hands hoping he would know what to do with them. Seeing Matt hold his wrists up; Jeff then began to tape them together. Once they were tapped together, he then grabbed the extension cord and wrapped it over the tape that was holding his brother's wrists together.

Once his brother's wrists were then tied together; Jeff then pulled the extension cord that was still hanging from holding them together to the bottom of a pole that sat in the middle of the locker room.

Matt just continued to watch his baby brother and wonder what he was going to do next. He was enjoying this; having Jeff do what he wanted to his own body. That's when he felt Jeff's hand begin to massage his shaft that has begun to grow just seeing his brother naked in the same room with him. He wondered why Jeff didn't do anything with his mouth. Matt did love being his brother's captive slave.

Just as Jeff began to trail his finger to Matt's entrance, he leaned down to kiss his brother's lips softly. Jeff's finger then found Matt's entrance and played around with it; causing Matt to moan into the kisses with his baby brother. This time; he moaned a little louder since Jeff stopped massaging his shaft.

As Jeff was finding his brother's entrance and began to play around with it; he felt his big brother's legs try to wrap around Jeff's. He was getting so turned on; wishing that he could move his arms around, but they were tied up at the moment.

"Oh baby; hush," Jeff spoke to his big brother. Before he continued what he was doing; he looked up and spotted his belt. Grabbing it and yanking it out of his pants; he then looked at Matt. "You don't hush it; I will whip you nice and hard."

For some odd reason; Matt liked hearing that from his baby brother. He knew that Jeff figured out how to turn his big brother on. He knew that he had to be bad; he wanted to feel the pain of the whip against his own flesh. It would show how much Jeff was in love with him and how strong Matt will be after the whipping. He begun to move his legs around some more; trying his best to make Jeff whip him with that belt in his hand.

"Oh you naughty boy," Jeff whispered as he then held the whip up high; then in a snap of a second; brought it across Matt's flesh hard and fast; leaving a red mark behind. To Jeff; that wasn't enough. He sat there waiting for his big brother to do something else. When he saw Matt wiggle around; trying to get out of the extension cord bonding; Jeff again took the whip and hit it across Matt's skin.

Matt just laid there; squinting his eyes until his body would get used to the pain. The pain from the belt whips shot threw his body; leaving red marks along his skin. The pain felt like sharp needles piercing at the skin. Matt was strong enough not to wince during each whipping.

Then; just as Jeff was finally going to start stretching his big brother; there was a loud bang. Jeff then looked up and saw Max and Jeremy standing there in front of them from a distance. "Shit!"


End file.
